one_piece_open_seasfandomcom-20200213-history
Styles
A list of different styles in the game. (ROBLOX USER thereaper334 created this page) Black Leg:(Found at island n the right) Level 1: Concase, The user flips over charging a flip kick. The user then charges towards the cursor and creates a large AOE surrounding them.(Costs 600 stamina) Level 2:(Skill level 100) Collier, The user charges up a kick extremely and quickly then near instantly kick to create a decent sized AOE around themself that damages player around them.(Costs 1000 stamina) Level 3:(Skill level 350) Party Table Kick Course, The user jumps onto their head and begins to spin rapidly. This creates large shockwaves each which damage any enemies nearby. This move is exr powerful but has a long cool down.(Costs 4000 stamina) Rokushiki:(Found at spawn) Level 1: Geppo, Geppo allows the user jump into the air (don’t listen to mid air it can be any height.) Level 2:(Skill level 65) Shigan, The user points their finger forwards at high speeds, which deals moderate damage to anyone it touches and also causes them to trip. Damage scales to the users level.(Costs 450 stamina) Level 3:(Skill level 200) Soru, Allows The user ”teleport” or dash towards the direction the player is facing.(Costs 500 stamina) Ryusoken:(Found at the arena) Level 1: Ryu no Kagizume, This move involves the user swinging their arm forwards in a claw like fashion creating an AOE shockwave around them that deals damage.(Costs 500 stamina) Level 2:(Skill level 85) Ryu no Ibuki, This move involves the user leaning down and pushing your “claws” into the floor, creating a huge AOE shockwave that deals decent damage.(Costs 1200 stamina and has a large cooldown) Level 3: (Skill level ???) ??? Electro:(Found on the island near pirate island) Level 1: Electrical Luna, This Skill creates a powerful AOE electricity blast that deals moderate damage, and also stuns the target briefly.(Costs 850 stamina) Level 2:(Skill level 55) Eleclaw, Allows the user to dash forward and release electricity from their hand. Upon impacting a player it deals moderate-ish damage and stuns the target briefly.(Costs 400 stamina) Level 3:(Skill level 120) Storm, This Skill creates four separate AOE blasts dealing moderate amounts of damage briefly stunning the target(Costs 600 stamina) One sword style(Found on spawn island) Level 1: Lion’s Strike, This Skill dashes the user forward swinging their sword at a fast speed.(Costs 550 stamina) Level 2:(Skill level 80) Disaster Harbor Bird, This Skill sends out a fast moving crescent shaped projectile that creates an AOE shockwave on impact.(Costs ???) Level 3:(Skill level 200) Pound Cannon, This Skill involves the user with the sword creating a huge AOE shockwave that moves the direction of the cursor.(Costs ???) Haki:(Found on Spawn island) Level 1: Busoshoku, This skill engulfs the character’s hands in black increasing the damage of attacks and allows you to damage logia fruit users.(Costs 300 stamina) Level 2: (Skill level 100) Full Body, This skill engulfs the entire player in black, allows you to hit logia fruit users. (Costs 300 stamina) Level 3: (Skill level 10,000) This skill gives you a purple or red aura it is purely cosmetic. (Activates when you activate Haki) There is a gamepass that makes your Haki red instead of black.